Desmond Bishop
San Francisco, California | college= California | draft= 2007 / Round: 6 / Pick: 192 | drafted_by= Green Bay Packers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = | credit = Jeff Gross / Getty Images }} Desmond Bishop (born July 24, 1984 in San Francisco, California) is a linebacker for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL). He was drafted by the Packers in the sixth round of the 2007 NFL Draft. He played college football at California. College career 'City College of San Francisco' Bishop attended City College of San Francisco from 2003 to 2004. While there he was a two-time letterman. In 2003, Bishop was on the team that won the national championship game that went 13-0. He was ranked by SuperPrep as the fourth-best community college player in the nation and was voted California's 2004 Junior College Defensive Player of the Year by the JC Athletic Bureau/California Community College Football Coaches Association. He was named the Northern California Conference Defensive Most Valuable Player and was a First-team JC Gridwire All-American. He finished the season with 118 tackles 10 regular games. In California's state championship game he had 14 tackles, one sack and two tackles for loss against the College of the Canyons. 'University of California' Bishop immediately won a starting job upon his arrival at Cal and picked up Second-Team All-Pac 10 honors. He started all 12 games at middle linebacker and led the team with 89 tackles, one forced fumble, and two pass deflections. He made his Cal debut with seven solo tackles against Sacramento State. He ended the season with eight tackles, a pass break-up and a tackle for loss against BYU in the 2005 Las Vegas Bowl. In 2006, Bishop started all 13 games and was a third-team All-American choice by Rivals.com, earning honorable mention from The NFL Draft Report, and being placed on the Butkus Award watchlist. He won All-Pac 10 First-Team accolades, leading the conference in tackles and leading his team for the second straight year with 126. Bishop became the first Cal player to lead the Pac-10 in tackles since 1993. He also had three sacks, a team-high 15 tackles for loss (fourth in Pac-10), two pass break-ups, three interceptions, two forced fumbles and two fumble recoveries. He had at least seven tackles in 11 of 13 games, and was in double digits five times. Bishop ended his career with 12 tackles, with one for loss, in 45-10 win over Texas A&M in the 2006 Holiday Bowl. Professional career Green Bay Packers Bishop was drafted by the Green Bay Packers in the sixth round of the 2007 NFL Draft. Bishop played in ten games for the Packers during his rookie season, making 10 tackles. During his second season Bishop made his first career start in a week 14 game against the Houston Texans, recording 12 tackles and a sack. He finished the season with 35 tackles. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links * NFL.com - Desmond Bishop profile * Packers.com - Desmond Bishop profile * Cal Bears - Desmond Bishop profile Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers current roster Category:Green Bay Packers linebackers Category:Green Bay Packers playoff captains Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions